Welcome to the UK
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Harry Potter Beyblade crossover· After arriving in the UK to promote beyblading, the Bladebreakers are kidnapped by men in black robes wanting the power of their bitbeasts. Kai isn't too pleased. Then the other people he meets just. Aren't. Normal.
1. Welcome!

_I don't know what happened, I just suddenly had an urge to write a Harry Potter/ Beyblade crossover. I'd say that this is set after the first series of Beyblade. The timeline for Harry Potter is at least after Order of the Phoenix. _

_Heh. It came out a little more funny than I intended._

_Ah well, enjoy. _

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Welcome

* * *

Kai sighed as he stepped off the plane. He had just spent who knew how many hours with Tyson. Wait, he knew _exactly_ how many hours it was - he just didn't want to remember. The twelve hour flight had been largely uneventful, if a little cramped with Tyson fidgeting every few minutes and both him and Max getting up and wandering about every half hour. The food was as bad as it always was and there wasn't much to do bar from talking to each other and staring out the window to see the endless clouds.

"Yes!" Tyson pushed past him into the fresh air, his carry bag nearly hitting Kai as it swung haphazardly on Tyson's shoulder. "We were in there for such a long time weren't we? Jeez, it's pretty dark isn't it? What time is it anyway?"

Kenny laughed nervously as he came up behind Kai at a more sedate pace. "He found the fizzy drinks," he explained.

"I noticed," Kai said dryly. He had ordered water when asked what he wanted and hadn't bothered to check if there was any fizzy drinks on the trolley. But since Kenny had said 'found' Kai was assuming that Tyson had been rifling the cupboards while the waitress was attending to the rest of the team or through someone's bag, probably Max's.

"We tried to stop him but he said he was thirsty." Max was the next one out of the plane with Ray following him, a smile on his face. Ray didn't make any excuses; he was looking in his hand luggage, making sure that nothing had fallen out or that he had forgotten something. A little late, Kai thought with a snort, especially if he had forgotten something in Japan.

There was a man waiting on the tarmac, looking over them carefully. He was middle-aged, a few white hairs showing through the mass of black hair. Kai took in the man's posture and clothing feeling wary. The man was wearing a pressed black suit with a dark green shirt showing underneath. That wasn't what was making Kai feel cautious just looking at him; it was the way he was holding himself. He was standing with his back straight, too straight, and he seemed uncomfortable wearing those clothes. "Excuse me? Are you the Bladebreakers?" he asked, stepping forward. Kai eyed him as he did so. He was definitely unaccustomed to walking in a suit. Or was he hiding something in there?

"Yup!" Tyson said, nearly pouncing on the man with a laugh.

Kai however, stayed back, suspicious arising even more; he also wanted to haul Tyson away from the man. Mr. Dickinson had said that no-one would know that they were arriving apart from their driver who was to meet them outside the airport, and the hotel that they were going to stay at.

The man smiled. "That's good." There was suddenly a stick in his hand and he lifted it to shoulder level.

Not wanting to find out what it did -even if it _was_ just a stick- Kai's hand went instantly to the pocket where Dranzer was. He heard a number of 'pop's and then someone shout, "Stupefy!" before the world exploded in red and white lights.

:-:-:

When Kai came to, he instantly felt the ropes that he was bound and gagged in. His eyes flickered around the room: stone walls, dark, a person in a black robe and wearing a white mask. His teammates were there beside him as well, probably unconscious since they weren't moving or making a sound. Kai gave the room a second, much longer look once he saw that the rest of his team was there. The person in the room in the corner had barely twitched as he watched over them but Kai wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know that Kai was awake, he didn't care that he was, or if his job was to merely look menacing in the corner.

The room was fairly small, enough for the Bladebreakers lined up against the wall and be able to move comfortably (if they weren't tied up) but not that far and the length was about twice as long as its breadth. Kai shifted his position slightly and felt the cool stone brush the back of his upper arms. Eyes flicking to all corners, he was able to see that there wasn't any slime or water running down the walls; it was all dry, some of the stones having large cracks in them. The only light in the room was coming from a _torch_ of all things – it was even in a bracket attached to the wall. The door was made of wood no hinges in sight.

Right then, the door opened to let in another man dressed in black robes. Kai couldn't help but stare at him because he was extremely pale, almost as if, in some way, his skin was translucent and it was letting his skull show through. The next thing Kai noticed was that the man didn't have a nose. It wasn't as if the nose had been removed because of an accident because there wasn't any kind of scarring. Or maybe, Kai thought doubtfully, that the man actually _had_ an accident and then had surgery to stretch the left-over skin to cover what was left of his nose. It would explain the slits.

In the flickering torchlight, when the man stepped closer, Kai could see that all the colour in the man's face was in his eyes. Unlike Kai's, his were blood red. Another step closer and then Kai dismissed the eye colour as contact lenses because while Kai's were naturally red, they weren't slitted. Maybe his eyes were white under the contacts.

"It's good to see that you're awake," the man said, his voice sounding raspy. So the accident had also taken out part of his throat as well.

Since Kai couldn't speak, he simply glared up at him.

The man laughed, not affected in the least. "You do not fear me, do you muggle? You don't know who I am, of course not."

Kai paused in his glaring upon hearing the strange word. Muggle? That definitely wasn't his name and it wasn't even close to any of his teammates. So...the famous leader of the Bladebreakers was mistaken for someone else and because of that, they were kidnapped. Kai refrained from sighing. Just great. This was supposed to be a sort of holiday for the Bladebreakers after the Championships but nothing _could_ go normal for them, could they?

Smiling, the man continued. "You are going to tell me how to control these 'bitbeasts' of yours. With the power of the Ssu Ling I will be able to crush the Ministry of Magic and kill Harry Potter."

Kai blinked. Ssu Ling? What did that have to do with their bitbeasts? And _why_ was he talking about magic? They weren't just kidnapped, they were kidnapped by a nut who believed in fairies.

"You don't seem to know what I'm talking about," the man said, while he pulled out something from his pocket. "Amusing that you muggles had this much power and you didn't even know it." Kai's eyes widened marginally when he saw that it was Dranzer. "Suzaku isn't the most powerful beast -from my research, Byakko is- but since you awakened first, you will tell me how to control her power. It would be very ironic, a phoenix." The last sentence seemed more for himself than directed towards Kai. He pulled a stick out of his other pocket and waved it, muttering something in... Latin? and the rope disappeared.

"Why should I?" Kai demanded. It was obviously some sort of trick. The ropes would have been fastened through the walls and the Latin word (if it actually was one) was the codeword for the lackeys behind the wall.

"Because your teammates will be killed if you don't do as I tell you." The answer was quick, almost without thought. Or it had been rehearsed too well.

Kai snorted and crossed his arms defiantly. "You just told me that you needed everyone to tell you how to control our bitbeasts," he pointed out.

_"Crucio!"_

Pain. That was all Kai's mind registered for the next few... seconds? Minutes? It dominated everything, there was nothing else, it was everywhere. He didn't notice that he cracked his head as he arched his back to ride the pain, or just how much his arms were spasming, or just how hard his heart was beating.

And then it was gone.

Gasping on the ground, sweat beading on his forehead, Kai forced his head to look up and glare at the man who was smirking down at him. Another trick. Some sort of poison that activated after a certain amount of time, or tha man in front of him had a dart in that stick and a certain hand movement would fire the dart.

"Not even a scream. Hmm, I guess I will just have to see if I can control your power my own way. Imperio!"

Kai saw the stick pointed at him again but he suddenly didn't care. _-'Follow him.'-_ With a smile, reveling in the calmness, Kai did as he was told.

:-:-:

Kai was standing in a big room with Dranzer in his hand, already in the launcher. He launched her and watched in disinterest as she span in circles on the floor.

_-'Call out the power of Suzaku,'-_ the voice said, whispering soft in his mind.

Kai frowned. _'...Who?' _Whoever it was, he had never met them before.

_-'The power of the phoenix.'-_ The tone was a little bit more insistent this time.

Ah, now he knew. But that wasn't her name. _'Dranzer,'_ he corrected.

_-'No. Suzaku.'-_

_'What is it that you want me to do again?'_ The mistiness around Kai's mind was leaving him, making him begin to question why he was following a voice in his head.

_-'Summon Suzaku's power,'-_ the voice repeated.

_'No.'_ Why he had been subservient, he didn't know but he wasn't going to let it again happen again.

_-'Summon Suzaku,'-_ the voice said forcefully. There was something behind the voice now (but there had always been something behind the voice) that was drowning the common sense in his mind, murmuring to him underneath it all, telling him that he should listen to that voice.

_'I. Said. No.'_ Kai stumbled back as he pushed the presence in his mind away, physically trying to get some distance away. Digging deep in himself, Kai summoned Dranzer from her bitpiece. She appeared instantly and without Kai telling her anything, started to attack the pale man.

The man yelled in rage then started shouting more words in Latin; different coloured lights shot out of the stick but it did nothing to deter Dranzer. Kai snorted at the sight. You needed a bitbeast to defeat a bitbeast, but _he_ obviously didn't know that. Kai watched as a bright green light shot through Dranzer without affecting her in any way.

From his fuzzy memories (what had happened to him anyway?) Kai backtracked to the cell that the Bladebreakers were in. Hearing a screech, Kai looked over his shoulder to see Dranzer gliding towards him.

When they reached the door Dranzer used her Fire Arrow attack to bring it down. She then went in first to deal with the man inside.

Kai walked in and made sure that his teammates were okay; they were, even if they were all still sleeping. As he looked them over, he wondered how he was going to get them out of there though the ropes and gags would be easy to get off. He only knew the area of their cell to the other room – he didn't know the way out. And he couldn't carry all four boys there, even if the exit was just around the corner (which would have been stupid on their captors part but they had already shown that they had as much brains as a can of coke). There was also the additional problem of maybe running in to more people when they were trying to make their way out. If they actually _did_ make it out, there was a large chance that they wouldn't know where they were. That was when Dranzer wrapped her wings around her beyblader and the rest of the sleeping bladers. Kai felt the ground shift under his feet and he fell.

Dranzer returned to her bitpiece with no order from Kai. Picking her up, Kai glanced around and saw that they were back at the airport, nearly exactly where they were before they were kidnapped. Even the plane was still there. The only difference was that the sun was lower in the sky and the wind had picked up a bit.

Hearing a groan, Kai looked down to see Ray opening his eyes. "What a weird dream," he muttered. "Kai? Why am I lying on the ground?" he asked, looking up to his teamleader in confusion.

Kai crossed his arms. "You ate something that didn't agree with you and you fainted," he lied. Ray's eyebrows furrowed further; he knew that Kai had eaten nearly exactly the same as him.

"Hey!" Kai looked up to see a man jogging towards them, just before Ray asked another question. "You're late you know... oh." He stopped when he saw the unconscious boys when he got around the front of the plane. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Shaking his head, Kai replied, "There's no need. They'll wake up soon."

Once the rest of the Bladebreakers had awoken, they climbed into the car that was waiting for them, laughing and joking along the way, dismissing their unified fainting spell. This continued on while they were being driven to their hotel.

Would Kai ever tell them what had happened?

No. Why would he?

* * *

_Um, about the Ssu Ling. Basically, they're four guardian beasts in Chinese mythology that corespond to the dragon, phoenix, tiger and chimera. Just so you know, Suzaku is Dranzer and Byakko is Driger. I'm not saying that Driger is stronger than Dranzer in this fic (Dranzer is my fav bitbeast) but acording to my research on the 'net, Byakko is basically the god of war. So definitely something that Lord Voldemort would be interested in.  
_

_If you're going to shout at me for Kai going under the imperius too easily, um, it was a feeling that he was unused to? Give the poor boy a break eh?  
_

_Yeah, I know there's a few plot-holes. Um, a few of them I can explain. One of them I can't. I couldn't really expalin them in the fic. E-mail/review if you want me to try and explain it.  
_

_Anyways, if you spotted any mistakes please tell me._

_Edited on 8th January, 2008. Heh, an extra thousand words. _


	2. Still Want to Stay?

_Just to note, this is set before the Half-Blood Prince. _

_Well, enjoy._

* * *

**Welcome to the UK  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Still Want to Stay?

* * *

Walking around the streets, Kai found, was boring. Yes there was many sites, yes there was a lot of shops, yes you could explore. But doing that by yourself sometimes wasn't as good when you couldn't annoy someone who was with you. Not that he'd done any shopping for souvenirs or anything. 

The Bladebreakers had been in London for a week now and Kai was walking around the streets. Around him, some people gave him a wide berth while others brushed past him as they walked by. Obviously the ones who stayed away were wary of his wrist-guards and unsure what to make of his 'make-up'; the others didn't even look at him. Kai guessed that he liked London because of that - he was just another (albeit slightly unusual) face in the crowd.

For the duration of their stay, Kai had been looking for some sort of hobby shop that sold beyblade pieces. It wasn't because he wanted to buy spare parts; it was because it was there was normally a beydish where customers could test out their adjustments. From what he had seen, the city was too crowded for beybladers in the streets. There was -what was it called again?- Hyde Park but that was too far from their hotel to go there all the time to be practical.

Kai knew that Johnny was from Glasgow so that meant that Great Britain knew of beyblading. Sure, Europe was usually the last in crazes and in getting technology but it seemed strange, especially after the World Championships. Or maybe it was because of the championships that there was a lot less beyblading here.

While Kai was searching, the Bladebreakers were still lying in their beds, sleeping off the mini-party that they'd had the night before. Kai wasn't _quite_ sure what made Tyson start laughing so much that he tripped over someone's stray clothing and ended up banging his head on the door. Not that Tyson wouldn't do that normally or anything.

Unfortunately for Kai, he had somehow gotten into a part of the city that he hadn't been in before. Since it was the weekend, there was a lot of people walking to and fro from shop to shop and seemed rather unwilling to stop in their activities.

Looking at the closest building, Kai saw that it was called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. He also noticed that there was a lot less people going in and out of it. _'Cauldron. I just seem to be bumping into magical things don't I?'_ Kai frowned at the thought. _'If someone tries to take Dranzer again...'_ For reassurance, Kai stuffed his hand into his 'blade pocket; that way, he could make sure that Dranzer was safe and would also be able to launch her nearly straight away - unlike the last time.

Pushing the door open, the blue-haired blader was instantly able to see that he was in a bar. _'I may as well ask before I get thrown out.'_ However, as the distance between Kai and the barkeeper became smaller Kai was getting a 'bad' feeling about entering. Maybe it was because the barkeeper had a hunchback or maybe it was because Kai could tell that he was being stared at by everyone sitting at the tables. Or maybe (just maybe!) it was because nearly every single person was wearing a black cloak.

The last time Kai had seen someone wearing one of those had been a week ago and that ... person had wanted Dranzer and the other bitbeasts.

_'Whatever.'_ It didn't matter to Kai if he didn't know exactly where he was; he should have just hailed a taxi from the start. Not even stopping, Kai spun on his heel and headed to the exit.

No-one moved to stop him.

They were still staring at him though.

Kai was reaching for the door-handle when he saw that it was already being pushed. He stepped out of the way and looked at the person who was entering. It was a blond-haired man (Kai couldn't tell just _how_ old) wearing a black cloak (big surprise) and was holding a cane in one hand.

The man looked down at him and snorted softly. As he took in more of Kai's appearance however, Kai saw his eyes widen in... recognition? Not liking the look, Kai shoved past him into the busy road. A quick scan told him that a taxi was just coming down the road.

Raising his hand, Kai waited at the kerb for the taxi to stop in front of him. He climbed in, told the driver the name of his hotel and as the taxi pulled away, Kai looked out the back window to see the blond-haired man watching the back of the taxi.

:-:-:

Tyson was yawning when Kai entered the room. "Hey Kai. Where you been?"

"Out."

"Kai, you've been going out every single day really early. This is supposed to be a vacation! You know, relax? Do you even know that word?"

Tyson wasn't affected by the look that Kai sent his way - he'd been seeing that look enough times already to be even be fazed.

"We're here to promote beyblading."

Rolling his eyes, Tyson replied. "Which is _fun_. There's no competition or anything so there's no pressure. C'mon Kai, live a little!"

"I'm sure you've seen all of the tourist sites now anyway, haven't you Kai?" Ray asked as he emerged from the bathroom, towelling his wet hair.

Kai opened his mouth but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Shooting Tyson a look, Kai asked, "Did you phone room service?"

Shaking his head, Tyson frowned. "No. Ray went straight into the shower and Max and Kenny," he looked at their sleeping forms, "well, they couldn't do it."

Scowling, Kai thought of the last time someone had known exactly where they were; again, it came down to the men in black robes.

"Boys? I was told that you were still in your room," a familiar voice floated through the closed door.

"Mr. D!" Tyson scrambled over his bed to be the first to open the door. "What're you doing here?"

Mr. Dickinson smiled. "I've just heard that there is a small competition happening today. Are you busy?"

Tyson was quiet and then brightened. "I don't think so but Kenny'll know for sure."

"Kai, will you be joining us?"

A nod.

"Good." Mr. Dickinson smiled again. "Now, it would be unfair if you were participating but you will be giving the prizes to the winners."

"Sweet!"

:-:-:

Kai crossed his arms as he watched the two beybladers battle it out. It was the final match and Kai was becoming a little bored. The people around him were cheering and shouting for their favourite. Suddenly feeling an urge to get a drink (sitting so close to the noise was also starting to give him a headache) Kai stood and walked out of the stadium-like area.

When he reached the place where the refreshments were, Kai saw that there was no one there.

"Hey, you, mudblood!" a voice behind him called out.

Ignoring the strange shout, Kai grabbed a can and left the change on the table. He walked past a blond-haired boy...in a black robe.

"It's obvious you're a mudblood if you ignored it," the boy sneered. "Or are you a squib?"

There was no one else around so the boy had to have been talking to Kai. _'Mudblood. Squib. Muggle. Why am I always the one who keeps getting called by someone else's name?'_

Glaring at the boy, Kai ground out, "My name is Kai Hiwatari. Do you mind or can you leave me alone?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I know you're called Kai Hiwatari; my father told me about you."

Kai thought of the first person that he met who was wearing a black robe. "Your father was the red-eyed man?"

"No," the boy said shortly. He continued on proudly, "I'm a Malfoy. My father met you at The Leaky Cauldron."

"He was the blond-haired man?"

"Yes."

"And? A lot of people know about me; I'm famous."

"No, you're not."

Kai raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm the leader of the world's best beyblading team. Nearly everywhere I go, I'm recognised."

"Well my family is one of the most pureblooded families in the wizarding world."

A carefully blank face. "You think that magic is real as well. Are you part of some cult or something? The Leaky Cauldron is where you meet?"

"Were you raised as a muggle? Of _course_ magic is real."

Again, that word: muggle. Did these 'wizards' have their own terminology for everything as well?

"Prove it to me then. Wave your magic wand and show me." Kai crossed his arms expectantly.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to."

Kai began to walk away. "Of course not."

"I would but I'm not allowed to do any magic out of school," Malfoy tried to explain. "Everyone knows you can't do magic out of school until you come of age. Even if you were homeschooled."

"I was never taught your 'magic'. Or any kind of magic," Kai said over his shoulder.

"But you were able to get into The Leaky Cauldron so that means you have magic," Malfoy said slowly.

"Riight."

There was a slight pause. "How are you still alive after declining The Dark Lord's offer?"

Kai stopped and stopped himself from smirking at the strange title. "Who's that?"

"You...don't know? You really _were_ raised by muggles." A contemplative pause, "He wass the one with red eyes."

Well, that explained one thing. Maybe. Snorting, Kai said, "He tried to use Dranzer and I didn't let him. It was left at that." Who cared that he'd left the other details out?

"Draco." Turning around, Kai saw that it was the blond-haired man from before. "Ah, Mr. Hiwatari, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again," he said, nodding his head towards Kai.

The cheering coming from the stadium was becoming louder.

"Hn."

"My lord would want you to reconsider your answer to his request."

Kai snorted. His request was tying them up, keeping them in a room and then threatening to harm his teammates if he didn't do as he was told. Kai had already slipped his hand into his 'blade pocket.

"It's staying as no," Kai said bluntly.

The cheering hit a crescendo.

"Unfortunate. Maybe your death will let your friends feel less inclined to come to the same decision as you," the blond-haired man pulled a stick from a pocket but Kai was ready for him.

"Ava-"

Kai yanked the shooter rack out of the launcher. Dranzer hit the hand that was holding the stick and it was dropped. As Dranzer glowed and prepared to emerge, Kai heard someone running up the corridor behind him. Looking behind him showed that it was Tyson; as he did so, Kai was aware of a small 'pop'.

Tyson slowed down as he neared his team leader. "Kai," he whined, "this is a vacation! How many times do I have to tell you? Now stop training."

Frowning, Kai looked over his shoulder to where Dranzer was; she was still spinning but she was also alone. The stick wasn't even on the ground.

"C'mon Kai, we've gotta give the prize to the winner." Tyson attempted to grab Kai's arm to start dragging him but he was deftly dodged. There was a slap of metal on flesh as Dranzer returned to Kai's hand. "Come _on_!"

:-:-:

The girl squealed as she got her prize: a voucher for upgrades for her beyblade. Kai suspected it wasn't because of that but because she was going to be in the paper next to the Bladebreakers.

Looking away from the flashing cameras, Kai saw one person standing nervously in the crowd. He was easily noticeable because he was at least double the age of the people around him and he was wearing a black robe. Kai's eyes blinked as light bounced off something metal in the person's hand. When he looked again, the person was gone.

* * *

_A little rushed again but oh well.  
_


	3. I Want a Refund

_Yeeeah, I had fun with this chapter. Can you tell:)_

_Enjoy. _

* * *

**Welcome to the UK  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

I Want a Refund

* * *

"Aah!" A muffled yell and a thump. 

Kai growled and glared at the person who woke him up. "Tyson…" A warning.

"What?" Tyson whined. "There was a rat! And it was on top of me!"

"Tyson," Kenny groaned, "you were dreaming. Go back to sleep."

"But-!"

"Tyson, please," Max pleaded, "I'm really sleepy. Can we go back to sleep or talk about this in the morning?"

A sigh. "I wasn't dreaming but fine…" Tyson grumbled.

:-:-:

"Get off me!"

"_Max!_ Shut up!" A '_whumf' _of a pillow hitting its mark.

"But there's a mouse in my bed!"

Groaning. "Okay, what did we eat just before we went to bed?" Ray asked.

"I don't _care_. I wanna sleep!"

"Well if we-" _Whumf._

"All of you, shut. Up."

"Kai could you-"

"No. I'm going to sleep."

:-:-:

"Aah! Ray, what the heck are you doing?"

"Whoa! Stop jumping around like that!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Ray-"

_Crash._

"-are you chasing a rat?"

"Damn thing jumped on my hand and woke me up." A '_thump'_ as Ray skidded over a duvet and fell.

"That does it," Kai growled. In one swift movement, he picked up the rat (it was running around his feet) and exited the room.

:-:-:

"Excuse me." The receptionist looked up with a smile on her face - even though it was four o'clock in the morning. "I have a complaint to make to the manager."

"I'm sorry but the manager is sleeping."

"Fine. I'll give you my problem then." Kai opened his cupped hands and let the rat scurry out.

The woman shrieked.

While Kai was walking away, he thought that he had seen a flash of metal when he let go of the rat. He shook his head. '_I must not have gotten enough sleep.'_


	4. You Can Rest For Now

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon

You Can Rest - For Now

* * *

Kai's eyebrow twitched. "How _exactly_ is this a vacation?" At that point, Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers were signing autographs in some shop that Kai couldn't be bothered remembering. Signing his name over and over was monotonous (not surprisingly), the girls wouldn't be quiet and then there was the adoring stares they were on the receiving end of. At least the cameras had stopped flashing. Mostly. There were still the cameras that the fans had - the good thing was the flash from _their_ cameras didn't blind you for thirty seconds. 

"Cheer up Kai," Ray said from beside him. He finished signing the piece of paper and passed it onto Max. "It's called a vacation because we're not training. It probably doesn't seem like a vacation to you since we're doing all this promotional work, but to us, it is."

"I can tell because Tyson is having fun." On the other side of Kai, Tyson was laughing at a joke a fan had told him. "How long is this signing?"

Ray smiled weakly at him. "About another five hours."

It had only been about an hour and Kai was already feeling like he wanted it to end. It didn't help that he and everyone else had been kept up most of the night before because of some demented rat. _'I am not going to slam my head on the table. I am not -'_ The mantra stayed in his head for a while.

:-:-:

_'Another reason why I hate being famous,'_ Kai thought sourly. _'If we do these signings too much, we won't be able to hold our launchers.'_ Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kai's mood was lifted to see that there was an hour left before they could stop. The line had diminished considerably as well. While he was distracted, a piece of paper was shoved in his face.

Kai took the piece of paper and was about to glare at the offender when he was elbowed by Tyson. He put the piece of paper down without a word - or a glare. He was quite pleased with that. _'I'm_ not_ sulking.'_ At least most fans handed you whatever they wanted you to sign semi-calmly.

"Name?"

"Dudley Dursley."

Kai was just about able to stop his face from slipping from its mask; he really couldn't say anything with his own name. After he finished, he passed it on to Ray before it was snatched from his hands. Looking up, Kai was surprised to see that there was another boy behind Dudley but he didn't have a piece of paper or the like on him. That boy looked at him but was pulled away by his mother.

_'Favouritism.'_ Before Kai could continue the thought, a fan pulled out her camera and the flash brought his attention to her. Mentally shrugging (_Someone came and didn't get an autograph. So what?_) he pulled the book towards him and lifted the pen again.

:-:-:

Tyson grinned. "That was fun." He and the rest of the Bladebreakers were just leaving the shop after finishing signing things for everyone there.

Kai glared at him. Tyson didn't seem at all that bothered that he had just spent about six hours doing nothing but writing out his name. Then again, that was probably challenging for him.

"So... what do you think we should do now?" Max asked.

"Well, we haven't seen _everything_ in London yet," Kenny reasoned. "We still have the rest of the day so it's probably too early to return to the hotel."

They stopped when they heard Tyson's stomach rumble. "Eh, how about we grab a bite to eat first?" he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Ray looked around. "There's a Mcdonalds right there." He pointed in its direction.

Tyson's grin widened. "Can we go? It's not exactly healthy but we've been going to those restaurants ever since we've been here and they _are_ cheap." He tried to look pleading in Kai's direction; since Kai was the team leader they turned to him for every little decision sometimes.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we're ordering it as a take-out - I don't want to stay in there longer than needed."

"Yay!"

:-:-:

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ Kai thought as he walked out of Mcdonalds. Glancing inside the bag once more, the fried chips looked like it was basically all oil and he hadn't yet ventured into the box where his 'cheeseburger' was supposed to be.

As he pushed the door open, Kai nearly bumped into someone. Looking up, Kai saw that it was a boy wearing glasses with messy black hair. Kai kept his gaze on him because he looked familiar.

"Oh, sorry," the boy apologised. "Did you just finish the signing?" he asked when Kai didn't look away.

Oh, _that's_ why he looked familiar. Kai nodded. "Tyson got hungry and this was the closest place to buy food."

The boy smiled a little bit. "Ah, my cousin is still in there and we've been here for quite some time already."

"Okay." Kai had to step out of the way when the door behind him opened.

"Kai, you coulda waited ya know," Tyson complained.

"So what should we go see?"

"We haven't seen the changing of the guard yet."

A small pause. "Ack! If we run, we can just about make it!"

While Kai followed his running comrades (he was walking though) he turned around to see that the boy was already inside. _'Hm. Just another fan. I won't see him again.'_ Kai continued to follow his teammates.

* * *

_And tis done. _

_Yeeah, what with how long the signing would have taken altogether, unless it started at five in the morning (the changing of the guard happens at 11:30), yeah. So Kenny's got it right at the half-hour bit but not the actual hour. _

_If you see any mistakes, don't be shy to tell me since I always make mistakes in the first part. _


	5. I Really Want a Refund Now

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

I Really Want a Refund Now

* * *

"Aah!" A thud. 

"You're kidding me. _Please_ tell me you're kidding me."

"I just saw a rat on my pillow!"

"Arrrgh! Kai, you caught the last one; you go catch this one too," Tyson demanded.

"So every time you need a rat caught, I'll be the one to do it?"

"Yes!" Tyson's voice sounded strained with frustration.

"No. You can catch it yourself - think of it as training."

A sigh. "I can't be bothered."

"Too sleepy..." A yawn.

"Forget it."

"As long as it doesn't wake _me_ up."

A snort. "Again. Kai's the only one who hasn't been woken up by one yet."

"Next time, we're picking another hotel."

"Yeah."

:-:-:

A giggle. "Mpff. Stop that..." Seconds of silence. "That tickles..." More giggles. "Would you... Aah!" A _'whumpf'_ of a pillow hitting a bed. "Kai! There's another rat!"

A growl. "If it's right by your head, you can catch it."

A few seconds of silence and the rustle of cloth. "It's not under the pillow anymore."

"So it's no longer here," was the short reply. "Go back to sleep."

Another pause. "Okay."

:-:-:

Kai started awake at a 'pop' sound. Come to think of it, it sounded rather familiar. Where had he hear that before?

Well, at least the scurrying sound had stopped.

Just as Kai was about to close his eyes to go back to sleep -again- he noticed that there was something in the room that wasn't there before and it was much bigger than a rat. A big, black (probably, in the dark room) _moving_ something.

The first thing Kai reached for was Dranzer. Always, she was by his side somewhere. The next thing Kai did was switch the lamp that was beside him on. What he saw was a light-haired man with some strange characteristics about him (Kai didn't dwell on it too much because the man seemed _wrong_) and -oh, what a surprise- a black cloak.

Due to his past experiences with people in black cloaks, Kai decided to attack first and ask questions later.

The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he saw the beyblade speeding towards him. And then... he vanished.

Kai blinked. Blinked again. There was nothing there. Slipping quietly off the bed, Kai picked Dranzer up from where she had fallen. Even though she had created a loud bang when she collided with the wall, the others hadn't woken up - probably wouldn't wake up for anything less than being physically shaken because of their rat problem.

_'Well, this is a weird dream.'_ Since it was only a dream, Kai went straight back to bed without much thought for it.

The next morning, Kai hardly remembered anything of what had happened that night before and didn't notice the dent in the wall as he left the room to get breakfast.


	6. The Package

**Welcome to the UK  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

The Package

* * *

Kai was in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be when the hotel that you were staying in had an infestation of rats that had a habit of trying to wake people up? The damn things had been keeping the Bladebreakers up for two nights in a row already. 

And then there was the package.

When he was having breakfast, a member of staff had walked up behind Kai and murmured in his ear about something being delivered to him.

He picked it up at the reception desk and then went into the lounge for some privacy. Setting it down on a table, Kai sat down and looked at it carefully: it was wrapped up in brown paper, the handwriting spidery and in green ink. What interested Kai the most however, was the fact that the address was exact. As in, it even had the number of the room that the Bladebreakers were staying in.

Apart from them, the only other person who knew 1) what hotel they were in and 2) what room number they were in was Mr. Dickinson. Well, the hotel staff knew but really, they only saw the Bladebreakers as a group of loud kids, thank you very much Tyson and Max.

All in all, it was starting to seem very familiar. Again.

Kai lifted his eyes to scan the room - no black cloaks, no wooden sticks. _'Hm, they won't be able to get into my hotel room. Not unless they get a fangirl to help them but where are they getting this information from?'_ His eyes flickered around the room once more.

Still nothing.

Should he open it? Considering what had happened the last two times he had encountered people in black cloaks... He glanced at it again. The last time, they had come in person. So maybe they were finally changing their tactics. Which would be a very good reason to leave it.

_Or_ it could be something from a fan that was a very good at knowing things about the Bladebreakers. Or hacking. Stalking was on the list as well.

Kai eyed the luminous ink. It was strange colour, nice, but strange. Weren't witches and wizards supposed to write in blood?

As a precaution, Kai took Dranzer from his pocket, clipped her into her launcher and placed her beside the package, within easy reach.

Satisfied that he would be able to pick her up and launch her within seconds, he started to cautiously unwrap the brown paper. The faint rustling of paper filled the room. The box underneath was nondescript and Kai lifted the lid. Inside was...

A mug.

Quizzically, Kai picked it up. Like the box that it was in, it was just a plain mug - nothing special about it. Seeing that it wasn't dangerous, Kai slipped Dranzer back into his pocket. Kai then saw that there was a piece of paper that had been hidden underneath the mug. Keeping the mug in his hand, he flipped it over.

It was a letter, he could tell that much. Before he could read it properly, the numbers 0700 jumped out at him. Frowning, Kai looked at the clock on the wall. _'Thought so. That's right now so -'_

Kai vanished.

* * *

_Um, sorry people (especially Suriyuna) for the short chapter. They won't be this short later on...If I can actually write the next chapter. I think it may take some time for me to get around to it since I've got my prelims in two weeks. Woo._

_The chapter seems kinda rushed..again. (sighs)_

_...(Just realises that chapter ends exactly like another fic) Oops. I seem to have run a little low on originality since I keep on taking ideas and re-using them._

_Sorry for the influx in the inbox but after talking with a review, I realised that keeping the oneshots as oneshots didn't completely make sense.  
_


	7. You are Currently Lost in the UK

(cough) Yeeeah, long time since I've last updated this but I _do_ have reasons! My biggest reason for writing half-interactions between the two canons was partly because I didn't want to write a 'Bladebreakers go to Hogwarts OMG!' fic since I usually try for something not tried before or just a different way of doing it. The rest of the reason was because 'I cannot write Harry Potter characters! I know! I'll write it just like this so then it doesn't matter!' Um, yeah. Wrote myself into a hole there with the last chapter.

My canon knowledge of Harry Potter is worse than Beyblade. And that's saying something. Well, I suppose I'm being nitpicky but I haven't read the books for a few years now.

You want proof that I can't remember anything? I was going to call 'The Three Broomsticks' 'The Hogs Head'. Yeeeah, completely different setting there.

Heh. I found these notes that I'd made while I was writing the first chapters of this fic and I had a list of chapter titles that I wanted to use or was just toying with. The one that I'm for this chapter made me laugh out loud when I saw it.

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

You are Currently Lost in the UK

* * *

Kai fell to the ground with a thump. Okay, maybe something considerably bigger than a thump since he'd practically landed on his head. Swiftly realising that he was no longer in the lounge (the fact he was no longer sitting on a chair and there was gravel under his cheek instead of carpet was a dead give-away) he scrambled to his feet, one of his hands instinctively reaching into his pocket to get Dranzer. 

Scanning the area, Kai jerked at the sight of an old man. It wasn't because the man was old; it wasn't because the man was smiling at him in a friendly manner; it wasn't even because the man had started to walk towards him.

It was because the man was wearing a robe.

'_Well,_' Kai thought, glancing at the colours, '_at least it isn't black._' It didn't mean that it stopped him from being wary however.

"Kai Hiwatari?" the man inquired politely.

Mutely, Kai nodded. It wasn't anything new for a complete stranger to know his name. His hand was still stiff from the monotonous writing of his own name from the day before to prove it. At least he didn't have to introduce himself.

The man smiled. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. If you would care to join me...?" He indicated towards one of the buildings with an outstretched arm.

Kai glanced at the name. 'The Three Broomsticks'. A magical name. Again. _Why_ was he not surprised? Why did he have to attract all kinds of people because he was famous? Since the last magically named place he had seen had been a pub...

He crossed his arms. "I'm fifteen," he stated, wondering for a second if he really _did_ look like he could pass for eighteen.

Mr. Dumbledore chuckled. "It's quite alright. 'The Three Broomsticks' serves more than just alcoholic drinks."

Kai suddenly realised that the white mug he had been holding when he... appeared? here was still in his hand. With Dranzer in the other, Kai searched the ground for the letter. Finding it and, after putting Dranzer safely back into his pocket, Kai picked it up. If it knew something was going to happen to him at a specific time, it could possibly tell him how to get back to London. He looked up at Mr. Dumbledore to say he still wouldn't be going with him but stopped in mild surprise.

Did his eyes just sparkle? Kai shook his head and scowled. The sun was reflecting off the man's glasses, what else could it have been?

"There are a few questions that I would like to ask you and I'm sure there are a few questions that you need answered as well," Mr. Dumbledore added when Kai still hadn't answered.

Kai checked to see if the letter was signed. Albus Dumbledore. There was a list of titles underneath it but Kai didn't bother to read them. With a minute sigh, Kai nodded towards Mr. Dumbledore. With all the strange happenings lately, it would be good to get some answers. If it was a trap... Well, it was nothing new was it?

He'd be back at the hotel before the others got out of bed anyway.

:-:-:

Kai settled down on of the chairs that Mr. Dumbledore had indicated and placed the mug on the table. He'd looked around when they had entered but there was no-one else there. It _was_ seven in the morning, after all.

Taking the chair opposite Kai, Mr. Dumbledore asked him, "Would you like anything to drink?"

He shook his head.

Just then, a woman walked up to the table. Kai was glad to see she was dressed normally. She didn't falter upon seeing Mr. Dumbledore either. Strange.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore!" Wait, he was a _teacher_? Did his students know about their teacher's hobby of dressing up like a Warlock? Or did his students dress up the same as their teacher? "What will you be having this morning?"

"Just some lemon tea." Kai scowled again. They _had_ to sit near the window didn't they?

"And you?" the woman asked Kai, turning to him.

Glaring at the window, wondering if he could close the blinds, Kai said, "I'm not thirsty."

"Okay," the woman said cheerily. "Professor Dumbledore, I'll have your tea here in about a minute." Kai heard the footsteps walk away. He turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore threaded his fingertips and leaned forward. "Now, there are a few questions that you wanted to ask me?

Kai thought over what had happened during his stay in London. Being kidnapped. The men in black robes. The pub. The men in black robes.

"Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in a village called Hogsmeade that's located in Scotland," '_What?_' "and you arrived here by magic." '_WHAT?_'

* * *

So how was Rosmerta? 

The reason for the reaction at the end? Shock from being told he's suddenly some three-hundred miles away from where he originally was.


	8. Ask for Directions

Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter!

So, does anyone know what Dumbledore's wand looks like/is made out of?

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Ask for Directions

* * *

Kai fought the urge to leave right there and then. The man _had_ somehow brought him here so he had to be able to take him back to London. And unless Kai had been unconscious for an entire day, which he severely doubted, they had to only be about an hours drive away from London. When he'd opened the box, he must have released some drug that caused him to lose consciousness. He didn't know where he was or how to get back to London (though there should be some place that he could buy a map and there would be a some road signs around the village but it could still be quicker going with Professor Dumbldore). 

"We're in Scotland and you brought me here by magic," Kai repeated, deadpan, making sure he heard what Professor Dumbledore has said. Why exactly was he surprised?

The Professor nodded, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Then prove it to me that magic is real." Kai stopped himself from smirking. They couldn't do _real_ magic - only little parlour tricks. That blond boy had said that they weren't allowed to do magic so...

Professor Dumbledore reached into his robe and pulled out a withered stick. Kai stared at it. The person at the airport had weilded something similar; not exactly the same but similar. That was his wand? Not the cliché black and white one? For once, they were actually being inconspicuous. The Professor pointed the stick to Kai's mug and said a few words in Latin.

The mug, right before Kai's eyes, turned into a kitten. There hadn't been any misdirection, no flashing lights, no exaggerated movements. One second it was a white mug and the next, it was a tortoiseshell kitten. It looked up at him and mewled.

Hesitating slightly, Kai extended an arm and started to pet the kitten. It was warm, the fur felt real and it just started purring at his scratching.

So the Professor was very good at 'magic'. It was probably down to all the time spent practicing as well as the entire thing being set up.

Kai decided to go along with it anyway. Better to humour the man to get back to London quicker than to argue with him.

"Fine, magic is real." He twitched slightly when the kitten licked his palm. What, it was hungry? It wanted some of the stuff that he'd had for breakfast? He'd barely started when that package had been delivered. "What did you want to ask me?"

Tucking the wand away again, Professor Dumbledore said, "I have recently found out that you have been targeted by Voldemort." He waited to see Kai's reaction.

That was to raise an eyebrow, waiting to see if Professor Dumbledore was going to elaborate. The kitten started to rub its body against Kai's palm when he stopped stroking it. Kai wasn't particularly impressed; not to mention the name reminded him too much of his grandfather's name.

"Never heard of him." The name was distinctive enough for Kai to remember it if he had heard it before.

"But you _have_ met him."

Probably. There _had_ been a lot of people at that signing yesterday. And that was only at one signing as well.

"He wants the power of the Ssu Ling," Dumbledore continued.

Kai's eyes narrowed. He knew _exactly_ who the Professor was talking about. The kitten headbutted his palm this time when he stopped stroking it. He didn't notice as his other hand was reaching into his pocket.

Rosmerta walked up to the table during the quiet moment and put Professor Dumbledore's tea in front of him. He thanked her with a smile and she left. Kai had seen her eyes flick to the unexplained appearance of a kitten but she said nothing about it. Maybe this was a regular occurence or was she a part of this as well? Well, if the entire thing was set up, Professor Dumbledore would have to had her permission to do anything.

Professor Dumbledore stirred his tea, the grating noise filling the silence.

"Why?"

"He wants to use that power to destroy the Ministry of Magic," Heard that before. "and to rid the world of anything muggle." _Didn't_ hear that one before.

"... Muggle?"

"It's a word that wizards and witches use to describe people who don't have any magical ability." So he _was_ right. These people had their own termonology to 'set them apart' from everyone else.

Professor Dumbledore peered over his glasses. "Which leads to some interesting problems with you. You were not born with magical abilities and your family isn't magical either. Yet you can still see places hidden by magical means."

"And that would be a problem because...?" That didn't seem to be a big problem to Kai.

"Simply, because there is no wizarding term to describe you." He took a sip of his tea. "As I said before, a muggle is a person with no magical ability; they are born from non-magical parents. Muggleborns are wizards or witches born from non-magical parents. On the other hand, a squib is a person who was born form magical parents but they barely inherited their parents' ability.

"You are neither a muggleborn or a squib - you developed your ability after birth. That should be impossible," Professor Dumbledore concluded.

"That's it? You don't know what to call me?" Seemed like a stupid problem. Was there something wrong with calling him by his name? Or just never seeing him again would be better. On the inside, Kai started to quietly seethe. Now that he knew what a few of the terms meant, Kai had a feeling that the younger Malfoy had been insulting him. Not that he hadn't already guessed from the boy's tone but now he knew what he'd _meant_. Even though it still didn't make any sense.

"That's because there's no-one else like you. You are the first that I have heard of and seen developing in this way." Professor Dumbledore took another sip from his teacup.

So, he was 'special' and 'one-of-a-kind'. Right. And they cared, why? What difference did it make if he suddenly deveoped 'magical powers' -as if he actually had- anyway?

"Sh-!" The kitten had decided to grab Kai's attention again. By jumping on his lap. Dranzer hit the table with a thump as Kai's hand banged on the table as he jerked in surprise.

Kai glared at the kitten but it gazed up at him innocently, not fazed by it. Almost exactly like Tyson. Grabbing it by the scruff of the neck, he put it back on top of the table. "Stay there," he muttered to it. It started to purr again as he scratched behind its ears.

Professor Dumbledore was staring at Kai's hand in curiosity when Kai looked back up at him. "What's that?" he asked.

Kai's lips thinned to a line. "My beyblade." He'd said that he was going to answer his questions but that didn't mean he had to go in to detail.

"Suzaku," Professor Dumbledore murmured.

Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicion and wariness. "Dranzer," he corrected. Why did they keep on calling Dranzer Suzaku? They weren't the same. Wasn't it obvious? After what had happened at the airport, Kai decided to read more on the myth of the Ssu Ling. He'd been surprised by what he'd found and what he'd forgotten.

The Ssu Ling was a Chinese legend about four mythical creatures that represented and guarded one part of the compass, as well as a season, a colour and an element. Kai had been startled to find out that the Bladebreakers' bitbeasts coincided with the Ssu Ling but brushed that off as being merely a coincidence. If the tournament in Beycity had ended differently, there would have been different people on the team.

He had snorted at the information when he found it. Because of a coincidence, the Bladebreakers were targeted by an insane man who believed in an ancient legend.

He'd also found out that the phoenix's name in the Ssu Ling was Suzaku.

"How did you know that it was Dranzer?" Kai asked carefully. "My hand's covering the bitpiece."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and Kai stopped himself from glaring at the window again. "I have a connection with phoenixes."

Just then, Dranzer glowed as if agreeing with Professor Dumbledore's statement. If Dranzer was agreeing with Professor Dumbledore... '_Are you telling me magic exists and it's real?_' Dranzer stopped glowing for a second before glowing again. That was a definite yes.

Kai's mind reeled. But then that meant - Kai's attention was brought back to Professor Dumbledore when the Professor settled his teacup back on to its saucer.

"I'm afraid that we've run out of time," he said sadly. "The portkey will take you back to your hotel in a minute. Don't worry, she won't apparate you anywhere else.

"The letter should answer a few more of your questions and I'll contact you at a later date." Professor Dumbledore nodded in a goodbye kind of manner.

Kai suddenly found himself in the lounge area of his hotel, feeling as if all the air had been yanked out of his body. He waited a minute to orientate himself before glancing at the clock. Seven-thirty. The conversation felt like it had lasted that long but to be teleported from some place in Scotland to some place in London... That sort of technology didn't exist yet.

He slipped Dranzer back into his pocket when he heard footsteps approach the lounge area and held the purring kitten close to him to try and hide it. He hadn't exactly checked but he was sure pets weren't allowed in the hotel.

"Hey Kai?" a familiar voice called out. Tyson was up at this time? That was a surprise. "I was told that you... were..." Kai looked up at his gaping teammate just in time to see his face change into a wicked grin. Kai paled in realisation. "The others are never gonna believe me!" Tyson was already gone, running as fast as he could before Kai could catch up with him.

He was never going to hear the end of the teasing.

* * *

(coughs) Yeeeah. I actually wasn't expecting this to happen. But it brings some uh, interesting possibilities doesn't it? I wasn't sure if the portkey would still work since, you know, but it if was on a timer... it could still work then. Maybe. 

Hopefully I'm not info-dumping on the Ssu-Ling thing. I got my information from http://www .onmark productions. com /html /s su-ling. sht ml since wikipedia decided that the information on the Ssu-Ling was too much and got rid of most of it.

Hope you liked the chapter. :) If you spot any problems/mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.


	9. Some Privacy Please?

Ack. I don't know if this is 'in character' for Kai or if he's being ragingly OOC.

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Some Privacy Please?

* * *

Kai looked down at the kitten. It gazed up at him; it then stood on its hind legs and sniffed at his chin. He sighed. What was he going to do with it? He couldn't leave it on the street; he couldn't look after it in the hotel either. But he didn't want to give it up to a shelter. 

So that meant that he was looking after it.

He couldn't go around London looking for a pet shop just holding on to the kitten in his arms though. He didn't have anything that he could carry it in either. Nothing that didn't have a possibility of suffocating the thing anyway. And if he did, he'd have to go to his hotel room for that and if he did that, he'd have to deal with his teammates.

The kitten started to chew on his scarf. "Hey, stop that," Kai said quietly, gently prying its teeth away from the material. He had enough problems with his scarf hitting people and getting caught in things he didn't need - Kai had a flash of inspiration.

Moving forward slowly so not to dislodge the kitten, Kai tugged at his scarf so that instead of the knot and the tail of it being behind him, it was now in front of him. Kai scooped the kitten up with one hand and with the other, tucked the end of his scarf into the folds of the scarf around his neck. Kai frowned when the sling was too low. He adjusted it so that the sling hung around his chest area. Perfect height to check if the kitten was still there.

Kai placed the kitten into the sling and was pleased to see that it held without pulling too much of the scarf out.

The kitten squirmed, trying to get used to the feeling of the ground moving underneath it. Kai scratched behind its ears and it settled down.

He probably looked strange with his scarf the way that it was but since when did he care what other people thought? He probably looked strange when it was 'normal' so it didn't matter.

Kai left the hotel as quickly as he could after that - who knew when Tyson would get back with the others in tow.

:-:-:

Kai pushed the door open to the pet shop and was greeted by animals chittering and the smell of animals.

It had taken a while to find the shop and during Kai's searching, the kitten had fallen asleep. Well, it meant that he didn't have to worry about it falling out of the make-shift sling. He was decidedly _not_ thinking about what he had found out about magic or anything that was linked to it.

So, what was it that he needed to get? A car carrier, that was certain. Food, food bowls. What else? A litter tray - as well as the actual litter. Toys. A scratching post maybe? The hotel defintely wouldn't allow that. And a collar.

He'd better find the carrier first. It'd at least give him something to store all other other things before and after he bought the things. Most of the carriers that he saw when he found them were too big; they'd be a waste of money. Well, he'd waste money if he kept on buying a new carrier every time the kitten outgrew them.

Kai glanced down at the kitten, wondering if he should wake it up. If the kitten didn't like what was here, was there any point in buying anything if it wasn't going to use them? The kitten was actually awake again but just not making any noice or fussing.

"So which one do you want?" he murmured to it. It poked its head from Kai's sling, looked around and withdrew its head. "None. Right." Kai picked up the kitten and put it inside one of the carriers. It scampered out as soon as Kai let go of it and leapt. Its minature claws dug into Kai's shirt and probably drew a bit of blood. "You _really_ don't want a carrier, do you?" Kai asked it. The kitten started to climb up Kai's shirt and once it reached his shoulder, it stayed there. Kai rolled his eyes.

Kai heard someone giggle behind him. He turned around to see a girl with bushy brown hair hiding a laugh behind a hand. She stopped when she realised that Kai had heard her and her eyes widened when she took in Kai's appearance.

The kitten, being as it was, decided that it still wanted a higher vantage point.

"Hey!" Kai grabbed the kitten sitting on top of his head and stuck it back into 'its' sling. It looked up at him mournfully while he wiped at the little streaks of blood on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked him in concern, taking a few steps closer to him to see the scratches better.

Kai sent her a look to not get any closer. "I'm fine."

The girl's eyes were then fixed on the kitten's sling. "Did you just get it?"

Kai nodded. "Someone gave it to me but nothing else."

The girl looked surprised. "You don't even know what sex it is?" She paused, thinking about something. "Do you mind if I take a look at it? I'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl."

Did he have to answer her questions? All he wanted to do was buy the things for the kitten and then leave. But he didn't know what the sex of the kitten and he really should give it a name. Or he could just give it a unisex name. Wordlessly (and a little resigned) he handed the kitten over to the girl.

She held the kitten expertly, placed it on a nearby table and lifted its tail up. The kitten cried in protest. "Shh, it's okay," she said to it. The girl handed the kitten back to Kai. "It's a girl."

Kai nodded to the girl in thanks as he put the kitten back into her sling. Since she didn't want a carrier, the next thing to find for her was a collar.

:-:-:

Kai and his kitten were going to the section of the pet shop that sold kitten food and food bowls. They had found a collar for her (she had chosen a black one), some toys, a litter tray, and the litter for her when the tinkle of the bell above the door distracted Kai.

"Harry, you made it!" It was the girl from before. Kai found the food section and started browsing through it.

"Yeah. I'm going to be staying here for a little while longer though - Dudley's trying to find the Bladebreakers. They're apparently meant to be staying here for a month." Kai's head cocked slightly at the mention of his team's name but it didn't register completely. Okay, there was different packages for kittens of different ages. Kai looked down at the kitten. He couldn't feed it food for kitten that had just been born so how old was this kitten supposed to be?

"So how was the signing?" Kai had been bored once while waiting for the rest of the Bladebreakers and he'd found a discarded leaflet with trivia about kittens. They were weaned from their mothers milk at around about five or six weeks old. It was a bad assumption with this kitten but it was worth a try.

"Insane. You wouldn't believe just how long the queue was and how long it took for us to get out of there. And the team leader -Kai Hiwitari-" -Kai's head turned at the sound of his name- "you'd think that a wizard had dressed him."

Kai rolled his eyes. _Another_ magical example? Was he just in a weird part of London? The girl wasn't wearing a robe so she couldn't be like the other people that he'd met. Right?

The girl laughed softly. "I think I just bumped into someone like that." Kai decided that he had all the things for the kitten (that he knew of) so he went to the checkout area. It also meant that he got closer to the two people talking about him.

"Did you have these spiked wrist-guards, a really long, white scarf and blue triangles on his face?" Kai could hear the amusement in the boy's voice. There was hardly anyone in the shop so Kai didn't have to wait in a queue.

A pause. "Um, yeah. And he's right behind you." A squeak as Harry's trainers spun on the tiled floor.

Kai smirked. He briefly tried to remember if he had a pen on him but then dismissed it as he was sure that Harry didn't have any paper with him. Kai paid for his purchases and left without looking behind him.

As Kai walked down the street, he said to the kitten, "I'm going to call you Marinka."

* * *

'Insane' doesn't sound like the right termonolgy. 'Barmy' wouldn't really work since that's a 'Ron' type word. Actually, most of the words that I tried to come up with for this one were 'Ron' words. 

I was searching through baby name sites, not looking at what the names actually mean, just if they sounded nice. I went to the Russian names sections and found a name that I liked: Kisa. Yeah, I was reminded of Fruits Basket as well. Anyways, I was gonna use that when I looked at what the translation was.

Kitty.

Uuuuh, no. So I went with Marinka.

The reason for Kai thinking that Harry wanted his autograph? He wasn't paying complete attention to what they were saying.

The reason why Hermione is there in the first place? The muggle place is less expensive than Diagon Alley. (snerk) This is Britain though but I'm trying for a somewhat plausible reason.


	10. Interlude: Photograph

For Spellcaster Haiku because she gave me the plotbunny for this chapter.

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Interlude: Photograph

* * *

Amanda walked down the street, a small smile on her face. The Bladebreakers were in her homecity! She couldn't believe it. Well, she could, because it was London so they were eventually going to come here since it was the capital city and all. 

She'd only seen them once and that was at the signing the day before. She'd met them, got their autographs, their picture and everything. The roll in her camera wasn't completely used up from that which was why she was walking through London - she was trying to catch another glimpse of the Bladebreakers to take more pictures of them. But since she'd been trying to find them since they had arrived a week ago and hadn't seen them whatsoever apart from that one time, she doubted she'd be able to see them.

So she was probably going to waste the last few shots on references pictures of trees; she needed them for her art class anyway.

Amanda's eyes flickered to a flash of blue-grey a little distance in front of her. No. It couldn't be, could it? Edging towards it, she decided that the hair was to light to be Tyson's and anyway, the person was too tall to be him. She saw for a brief second a flash of white before it got covered again by the mass of people. Glancing around, she couldn't see any other recognisable faces. She'd heard that he was a loner and it looked like it was true. She pushed past someone and was finally able to get a semi-clearer shot of the person who she thought it was.

She was right: it _was_ Kai. And he was walking towards her.

Quickly lifting her camera from its strap around her neck, Amanda used the view-finder of the camera to try and see Kai better with the zoom-in function. She frowned slightly in confusion when she saw that he was carrying shopping bags. One swung in a particular direction and she saw the brand name for 'Iris Pet Shop', a small pet store nearby. What was he doing, going shopping here? Didn't he have someone to do the shopping for him since he was famous?

Trying to focus on Kai's upper body, Amanda wondered how his scarf had gotten tangled with the part of the scarf tied at his neck. It had probably become that way while he was carrying the bags so he couldn't adjust it.

Just then, a fluffy brown and white head poked out of the scarf. Out of surprise, Amanda pressed the button to take a photograph. She heard the shutter snap shut and open again and then the roll rewinding loudly within the camera.

Kai Hiwitari, the leader of the Bladebreakers, the loner, the silent one out of the team, the one who hardly ever beybattled, who seemed the least unfriendly... had a pet kitten.

She squeaked when she realised that Kai was nearly right in front of her. He hadn't seen her because he was distracted by looking down at the kitten. Hopefully, he didn't hear her camera.

Amanda started to make her way home at a brisk jog. Stephanie wasn't going to believe her when she told her this!

* * *

And another short chapter. So, an OC. Meh, she shouldn't be appearing again (of course, I thought that I wasn't going to be continuing this on either so she might) but I suppose I'll just have to see what happens. 

Hmm, I'm kinda running out of ideas for what to go and do for something to happen before The Big Thing happens (whatever that is) and plus, I'm morely going to focus **plug **on my Danny Phantom/ Bleach crossover **end plug** for the time being. Erk, I wanna get something finished before continuing on/ starting up another fic. There might be another update next month though. Just saying.


	11. Freebee

:) And I'm back with this fic. A sorta idunno, going away present before I go on holiday. I'll be leaving on Wednesday morning so I won't be answering reviews from Tuesday afterwards.

Lost the notebook I had for this fanfic so I had to re-write the beginning of it. Boo.

And the character voices aren't as clear as they used to be. Tyson and Max seem to sound pretty much alike at the moment.

That out of the way, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Welcome to the UK  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Freebee

* * *

Kai looked up from Marinka at the sound a camera clicking. Scanning the crowd suspiciously, Kai couldn't see anyone who was looking in his direction with or without a camera. And if it really was someone who recognised him and took a picture, he should have noticed immediately because there would have been someone (or five) making their way towards him. Seeing that there wasn't (apart from the ones who were walking past him) Kai relaxed slightly. Seeing as he was in London, however, it was probably just a tourist taking a picture of the buildings or something like that. 

So where could he go now? The kitten was up and she wasn't going to stay in her sling – she was going to start climbing up his top in a few minutes to reach his shoulders. If he remembered correctly, there was a park nearby. If he turned this corner, went down this street and turned the corner again… there it was.

He eventually found a bench that wasn't near the entrance and out of the way of the main path. Marinka had attempted to jump up no less than three times; some spots of his top were now hardening with droplets of blood but at least there weren't any obvious holes. On his arms, however, there were a few bloody scratches. How he'd gotten her down with the bags in his hands, he couldn't remember. Kai sat down on the bench, and after putting the bags down beside him, he picked up Marinka and dropped her on his shoulder.

"Just don't try to get on top of my head," he muttered to her. A few seconds later after a small tug, Kai added, "Or eat my hair." Which probably meant that she was hungry. Rummaging through one of the bags, Kai came up with one of the larger dry food packets; the other food that he had bought he would have to use a bowl for so he left that in the bag for the moment. Ripping a corner, Kai grabbed a handful and held it up to his shoulder. He nearly dropped them as Marinka decided to sidle right up to his ear so her fur was going right into it. And then she started purring.

With a minute sigh, Kai wondered how he was supposed to give her a drink like this – except he hadn't bought any water. Well, that problem was sorted then. So should he keep feeding her if she was going to need a drink soon?

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Kai waited until Marinka had finished before he started rubbing behind her ears and was rewarded with the rumbling increasing in volume.

A pointed cough.

...Figures. Opening one eye, Kai confirmed his thoughts – his teammates were standing right there. Whatever. He closed his eye and continued scratching.

"So are ya gonna tell us how you got the ickle kitten?" Tyson.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Kai replied, his eyes still closed.

There was a good humoured snort. "Why don't you try us? You never know; we might." Ray.

Kai breathed a chuckle. The only reason why he believed it was because it kept on happening to him. If he heard this situation happening to someone else before experiencing it for himself, he wouldn't have believed them. Maybe even if he did hear about this happening to someone else now, he _still_ wouldn't believe them. And he only truly believed that magic existed because of Dranzer – not that he was thinking much about that. Not yet. When he was ready, maybe he would but when was he going to be ready for that kind of revelation? But he wasn't going to be thinking about that right now. Opening his eyes to slits just enough to see his teammates, Kai hid a small smirk. If they wanted the truth…

"This morning, I was given a mug that transported me up to Scotland. There I met a wizard who talked with me and told me that I, also, was a wizard. To prove that magic existed the wizard turned the mug into this kitten." Kai pointed to Marinka. "Soon after that, I was transported back to the hotel where Tyson then found me." So who was going to believe him?

Silence.

Someone started to laugh. Surprisingly, it was Max who was the first to and not Tyson. Turning to Tyson, he teased, "I thought you said Kai didn't have a sense of humour?"

Tyson crossed his arms, mock indignant. "I was sure that he didn't," he grumbled.

Kenny was smiling behind a hand. "Tyson told us that you had gotten a package this morning. We know that a fan gave you the kitten."

They obviously hadn't seen the box the mug was packed in. Which they hadn't. No-one apart from Tyson should have seen it (but he was probably distracted by seeing Kai with a kitten rather than how it got into the hotel) as Kai had stuffed the box into the closest bin when he was leaving the hotel. And if a fan had really done that, the kitten wouldn't have been able to breathe for long. But if they knew that Kai was an early riser…

Tyson was grinning again. "And we're allowed to keep it!" _'Her,'_ Kai corrected him mentally. Maybe Dumbledore had put a spell on Marinka so that Kai would look after her. If she could transport Kai straight to Dumbledore, that would be handy for him the next time he needed or wanted to talk to Kai. Just as long as Kai wasn't in front of anyone at the time. "We've been complaining about that rat problem so we can keep the kitten to keep the population down." He eyed Marinka. "But maybe it'll get eaten by the rats instead."

Marinka hissed at him, fur prickling under Kai's fingers.

"Or not," was the hasty amendment.

There was a small pause while Kenny was looking at the bags next to Kai. "It doesn't have a carrier?"

"She didn't want one," Kai said dryly. "She prefers me as her climbing frame and my scarf as her carrier."

Ray was joining in with the others grinning at him. "Aah. I was wondering about that." Which 'that'? Or was Ray meaning both of what he had said?

"C'mon Kai," Max said, grabbing one of the bags, "you aren't going to be carrying all this stuff all day are you?"

"How you found a pet shop so quickly I'll never know," Tyson added, taking another. "We just got here."

"I'll take this one." Ray picked up the bag that was holding the litter and litter tray.

Which left Kai with the food bag. Why had the others taken the other bags? He'd been able to carry the bags fine before. Grabbing Marinka, he placed her back into the sling as he stood up. She popped her head up as Kai hefted the bag.

"They want to help," Kenny explained to Kai's unanswered question.

"We looked at a map to see the closest park and the most private area of it," Ray said with a shrug. "It seemed the safest bet."

"Hey Kenny! Look at this!" Tyson called over eagerly. Kai refrained from rolling his eyes at their antics as Kenny caught up with the other two.

:-:-:

As they walked, Ray studied Kai as covertly as possible. But Kai probably knew he was doing it anyway. He had heard Kai's explanation mixed with confusion. Kai wasn't one to really lie – he did it usually by omission. And if he did lie, it wouldn't have been something so extravagant as what he had just done now.

Which would mean that Kai was telling the truth.

So magic existed? There was a warmth in Ray's pocket: Driger. Ray smiled. Driger was agreeing with him and proving that magic existed at the same time. At whatever time Driger had been sealed into the bitpiece, he couldn't have had that done though machines. So it happened through magic. And even if Driger had decided to do it himself, it wasn't exactly something that normal animals could do.

So Kai was a wizard. But it wasn't like that was going to change him. If Kai had been born a wizard, then it was just another part of him wasn't it? And Kai wasn't going to be using any magic in matches because that would be considered cheating.

But Ray had to admit, the image of Kai waving a wand while wearing a cape and pulling a rabbit out of a hat was funny.

* * *

The chapter title's refering to Tyson talking about Marinka and keeping her at the hotel. ... o.O If that made any sense. 

Hey look! I have another canon character's PoV! XD

Um, yeah. A sarcastic Kai makes a vaguely talkative Kai?

If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.


	12. History Tour

Uuuh yeah. Sorry about the really late update. I've actually had this done since, like, July. I completely forgot that I _had_ finished it until I went searching for some notebook to go write Storm Hawks in. Thanks to PatrioticPuppy for indirectly pushing me, because without your review, I'd have just left this chapter still in the notebook.

This is just a transitional chapter so then I can get another day out of the way and then have something happening later. Which, hopefully, will be happening in the next chapter.

The title isn't really referencing a lot - just the breif bit of 'what happened earlier'.

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

History Tour

* * *

The kitten was staring at him. So Ray stared back, amused, while dodging past the crowds as the Bladebreakers walked back to their hotel. It had gotten busier since they had walked past here earlier but it was still mostly manageable. 

"Have you named her yet?" he asked, slipping past someone but nearly hitting someone else with the bag he was carrying.

Kai grunted an affirmative. "Marinka."

At the mention of her name, Marinka broke eye-contact with Ray and looked up. When there was nothing else said, she rubbed her head against Kai's chest.

Ray smothered a grin, because he knew that Kai was still looking at him. "Smart kitty," he commented. Kai was looking, with lack of a better term, antsy, in his own way that the others may or may not have picked up on yet. Not that Ray could really blame him – when Kai was by himself, he didn't do anything to try and attract attention and with his appearance and his reputation, it steered people away from him. Which was probably the point.

Now that the whole the team were talking together, they as a group would seem more approachable and Kai was a part of that group. So people would come and talk to Tyson, Max or Kenny and – oh. _Then_ they would ask about the bags they were carrying. If either of the three told their theory of how Kai came to be in possession of Marinka, Ray wondered if Kai would suddenly find himself drowning in kittens, puppies and hamsters in a day or so.

Marinka merely blinked her eyes at Ray's words. She _did_ seem smarter than your average kitten, from what little Ray had seen so far. Cats and kittens usually didn't respond to the name that their owners gave them for a long time, yet after only a few hours with Kai, she was doing just that. And apparently she could understand Tyson just fine but that could have just been her reacting to the tone in his voice. Not to mention –though this may not have had anything to do with intelligence but rather, attachment- Marinka was staying put in Kai's scarf and not attempting to run away or explore; she seemed content just staying where she was. Marinka's head then disappeared under the folds of white cloth and made herself comfortable.

"She's been taking naps frequently," Kai muttered as he looked down at the bundle of fur.

Ray shrugged, the bag in his hand twisting again as he did so. "She's a growing kitten. And it's a good thing for the moment because she won't run off." They then walked in silence beside each other, not needing to fill it. Eyes wandering around, Ray's eyes fell on the other members of the Bladebreakers; Tyson was still looking in the bag that he was holding –by the looks of it, it was the toy bag- while Max and Kenny were taking turns in guiding him safely through the crowd.

From Tyson's reaction and the snippets of conversation that he could hear, Ray was curious about what Kai had bought for Marinka to play with and how he had chosen them – had he picked everything on the shelf, actually thought about what he was going to buy or had he let Marinka choose?

They eventually made it to the hotel, surprisingly without any incidents. Maybe it was too busy for people to see and recognise the Bladebreakers, and possibly still a bit early. They nodded to the receptionist as they walked past her; she watched them go past but didn't stop them or ask them about their packages and Marinka, who was poking her head out again.

Dumping their bags on the floor, the Bladebreakers started to pull out the items in the bags that they had been carrying. That is, all of them _would_ have but Marinka decided that now was going to be the time that she could begin exploring and, of course, Kai was still standing up when she leaped out of her sling. Nor was he standing near the bed. There was a slight panic and scrabble from Kai as he attempted to catch her mid-flight but she slipped through.

As soon as she landed on all fours, Marinka started sniffing around the floor and heading towards their bags that held their clothes and other miscellaneous things. Without any error she found Kai's bag and crawled her way up on top of it and snuggled down, looking with alert eyes at the humans who were staring at her.

_'Ah,'_ Ray thought, scanning the plastic bags again. '_That's another thing that Kai hasn't bought: a basket for Marinka.'_ But it looked like he'd found a suitable substitute straight away.

With a barely heard sigh, Kai set the food bag down and stared at the assortment of bags with a critical eye.

It was at that point that someone's stomach made itself known. Which wasn't surprising seeing what had happened that morning. Tyson had charged into the room at top speed and proceeded to try his hardest to wake everyone up – which got him a few pillows thrown in his direction for his effort. When he had eventually roused everyone sufficiently, he told them what he had just seen. No-one believed him. They had gone down the stairs to find Tyson's proof but when they got the lounge, there was no-one there and it looked like no-one had been in that room yet.

While they were grumbling about Tyson's active imagination and about to head back to bed, a member of staff had found them and told them about their 'No Pets' policy. A little confused, Kenny had asked for all of them why she was telling them this bit of information and she replied sternly that people had seen Kai carrying a kitten out of the hotel. Tyson had rejoiced at having witnesses before attempting to leave to try and find Kai but the woman wouldn't let them until they told her what they were going to do with the kitten. It was from Kenny's quick thinking, saying that they had been having a rat problem for the last couple of nights, that saved them and let them keep Kai's new pet. The four of them pretty much ran out after that (after changing out of their pyjamas first, of course) to make sure that Kai wouldn't get a bigger lead away from them or move away from where they hoped he was. With no breakfast.

Gazing at each of his teammates in turn, Kai ordered them to go eat. Not that he actually said anything but they still understood that look all the same. So the four of them filed out to head towards the dining area for breakfast, leaving Kai alone in the room with Marinka.

:-:-:

Hearing the door click shut, Kai turned to find Marinka watching him intently, having not shifted from the bag. He kept eye contact with her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the newly bought items. Picking up on the bowls, Kai wondered if the tap water in the en suite would be fine for Marinka. There wasn't a sign above the sink saying that the water was unsafe to drink and since there was a kettle in the room along with tea bags, coffee and similar items, Kai had to assume that the water was good to drink. He went to the bathroom to fill up the bowl and when he went back into the room, Marinka was curled up into what could only be described as a fluffy ball. Kai set down the bowl close to the bag but not close enough that she could fall into it by accident and then filled the food bowl with the dry cat food, seeing as the bag was already partially open.

When Marinka didn't move from her position, Kai decided to go downstairs to have more breakfast. They were supposed to be at _another_ signing for eleven, seeing how popular the last one was, to get everything set up and ready before it actually started. With the new 'developments' it would mean that Marinka would have to be left alone in the room alone for a few hours. It would mean that she could get used to the room while they were away but…

Kai shook his head. She would be fine. He unpacked the toys that he'd bought for her and spread them around on a patch on the floor. Casting Marinka one last look, Kai switched off the lights, closed and locked the door and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob before heading downstairs.

:-:-:

Another day, another signing, another boring day. The others had decided to see if they could find an arcade for something to do for the rest of the day but Kai opted out, saying he'd be going back to hotel. They'd just spent five hours being stared at, having cameras flashing in their eyes and signing their own names over and over again – why would he want to do something else to his wrist?

The door clicked open and the first thing Kai noticed was that Marinka had somehow climbed on top of one of the beds. Considering her height and the height of the bed, it was quite a feat. The second thing Kai noticed was that Marinka was hunched down, her tail twitching side to side and her head was moving up and down, following something in the air. The third thing he noticed was the fly that was buzzing around the room. It was in that moment that Marinka leaped. She didn't catch it, didn't even get close to it and disappeared from view as the leap took her straight off the bed.

There wasn't any noise of her landing but there was an indignant high-pitched yowl a few seconds later. Shaking his head, Kai closed the door behind him. Instantly, Marinka popped back into view and zoomed towards his legs. She headbutted his shins before she started rubbing the side of her face against them. A little mystified by her behaviour, Kai tried to walk to his bed.

Key word: tried.

Kai hadn't realised that Marinka's rubbings had brought her to the front of his legs and he nearly tripped over her when he tried to move forward. Looking down, Marinka didn't seem all that perturbed about being half-kicked and was back to rubbing with earnest. Kai took a cautious step forward and Marinka twined in-between the gap.

_'… This is going to take a while to get used to.'_

* * *

So yeah, I have never owned a kitten/cat in my life so if any of my info's wrong, please tell me.

I don't like this chapter. (whine whine whine) Ugh. But I'm always complaining and always saying I don't like the chapter so just go and ignore me.

I'm not sure the next time I'll be updating this because I seem to have picked up a few more 'bunnies again. And the end of terms are coming up. So, it might be a while. Saying that, I have just started writing a new fic (not up here yet) at the start of this week when I had a test today. So, who knows. Hopefully it'll be sooner than later anyway.


	13. Night Service

It's another short chapter. Sorry 'bout that after the long-ish wait but this _is_ another filler type chapter. After this, the plotline should be be there. And the plotline isn't what I expected because I wasn't expecting - erk. Right. Anways. This filler gave me a headache because it gave me a twist that I didn't want but I couldn't think of what to use for a transistion.

It also blew up what the heck I wanted to happen. (rolls eyes) Stupid fingers. Actually, stupid brain for wanting stuff that the other side of the brain knows that it really shouldn't happen because it makes them _both_ hurt. (snerk)

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Night Service

* * *

Kai woke up with a start. He lay there, his eyes half open, waiting to see if whatever had woken him up would reveal itself. A few seconds later, there was a light scratching coming from the direction of the... window? Kai's eyes opened fully and they flicked in that direction. 

Outside the Bladebreakers' window was an owl. As Kai watched it, it raised a foot and scratched the windowpane deliberately. It then bobbed its head twice and seemed to attempt to peer through the glass. It saw him staring and it scratched the window again, watching him as it did it. When he still didn't move, its feathers fluffed up and it started to peck at the glass instead; the sound echoed throughout the room, somehow feeling sharper than what it should have sounded like. Probably because he had just woken up.

There was shuffling and turning from the other beds that made Kai reconsider his thoughts - maybe the sound the owl was making really _was_ as loud as he thought it was.

Being the closest to the window, Kai padded towards it. Really, what was with their luck with animals disturbing them during the night? If this followed the pattern of the last one, it would be back again tomorrow.

Kai eyed Marinka from beside the window; she was curled up on his bag again, ears twitching to the window but she didn't awake. Was she going to be the one to wake them up during the night in a few days time?

The owl pecked at the glass again, insistent.

"Shaddup." Tyson's sleepy moan came from across the room.

He gave it a few more seconds' hesitation before sliding the window open. The owl hopped over the frame, an _envelope_ in its claws before, in a flurry of feathers, it flew off. He watched as it got steadily smaller and smaller in the dark sky.

There wasn't much of a breeze wafting in and Kai took in the sights that he would see. His world was getting turned on its head -and if he wanted to truly admit it, it already was- and yet, the world outside the same - it was only his perception that had changed. The city was under a dim glow of yellow light and he could hear the cars that were passing in the streets below.

Just another night.

He looked at the address on the envelope and was completely unsurprised to see that it had the exact location of where he was. There was no point even wondering about it because, after all that had happened, the reasoning could be 'because it just is'. Kai took in another breath of fresh air before shutting the window and going back to bed. He put the envelope on the bedside-table and turned over.

He'd read it in the morning.

* * *

I'm actually gonna write down an outline of what _should_ happen in the later chapters. My exams are coming up in a month sooo, it'll still be a while until the next update. Sorry guys.


	14. Letter Writing

XD Merry Christmas everyone! Or if you don't celebrate that, then happy what it is you celebrate. Or just happy holidays!

Um, yeah, fast update. Won't be happening again, I promise. ;p A present for my readers and reviewers: www. youtube .com /watch ?v(equals sign)GmwqpHsMExg Take out the spaces and you also take out the brackets when putting in the equals sign. Not that I made it but I found it cute and funny and it's about a cat. XD I wanna put something like that in the fic - except, you know, the ending bit becuase that would be insane if Marinka could do that. And considering their lucky with animals and nighttime. Hey, Kai's already thought it. XD

* * *

**Welcome to the UK**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Letter Writing

* * *

Kai woke up at the usual time. He waited for a moment, not totally sure _why_ he was waiting but he trusted his instincts enough to listen to them. When nothing presented itself, Kai opened his eyes completely and turned over. 

And frowned at the envelope sitting on the table innocently. So the half-remembered dream actually happened. He could hear Marinka still moving about on his bag and he noticed that he hadn't closed the window properly since the curtains were moving to a small breeze slipping through.

Considering the last letter that he had received –and this one _was_ written in green ink and the same handwriting- it had something that had transported him across the country… Maybe he should have opened it straight away.

But the letter was still there and after Kai picked it up, he could feel that there wasn't anything else inside it besides paper. He opened the envelope and was glad to see that the letter was in black ink and not something that would have hurt his eyes reading. He wondered at the feel and look of the paper, questioning why it looked and felt on the old side.

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari, _

I am writing this letter to see if you would be interested in visiting Hogwarts, the school of which I am Headmaster, to discuss the possible future courses of action to ensure your safety. If you wish for another place for us to talk, that will also be acceptable.

I look forward to your reply,

Albus Dumbledore 

Kai turned the piece of paper over and saw that it was blank. _How_ was he supposed to reply? The bird had flown off as soon as it had delivered the letter and there was no return address. Or was Professor Dumbledore expecting him to use his 'magic' to send a reply?

He snorted and shook his head. He wouldn't go anyway; he'd been fine before and when he _had_ been confronted, he'd dealt with it easily. Even then, he hadn't needed to use magic to aid him. He wasn't one for hiding, nor for looking fearfully over his shoulder.

While Kai had been thinking, Marinka had woken up, made her way over to him and started to rub herself against his feet, tickling the bare skin. He glanced at the feeding bowls. "Do you want to try the other food?" he asked her, looking down. She looked up at him and meowed. Kai took that as an agreement.

As he was refilling the water bowl Kai reflected on how he had gotten Marinka in the first place. His eyes narrowed as he properly remembered how and what had happened. He had just been thinking about that letter. But what had happened to it?

He walked back to the bedroom and kept an eye on Marinka to make sure that she didn't get underfoot. She was still at her food-bowl though, content for the moment.

Kai recalled giving the letter a glance when he had first met Professor Dumbledore but after that, he hadn't given it much thought. Especially after Tyson had seen him with Marinka and then he was too busy cleaning up the table and getting rid of the box… Had he been careless enough to have thrown it away with it?

He shook his head slowly. No, it was all tissue paper, he was sure. He hadn't been wearing a jacket at the time –not that he normally would- and unless he had dropped it at some point, that would leave his trouser pockets. A second's riffling and he found it.

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari, _

There will be little time for you to read any of this letter as the mug that arrived with this letter will be taking you to Scotland at exactly 0700. Please make sure that you are touching it at that time.

I will be repeating what I want to discuss with you as there may not be enough time during our meeting.

You are a wizard and magic does exist in the world, but it is hidden from non-magical eyes. You may or may not believe me but these words are true. However, you are something of an anomaly in the wizarding world as you were not born of magical parents, nor were you born with magical powers – yet you proceeded to manifest a magical ability after birth. The occurrence has never been recorded in our history.

A little over a week ago, you were targeted by a man with snake-like characteristics. This man calls himself Lord Voldemort. What he wishes to do is to become immortal and to 'purify' the blood of wizards so that only the wizards whose bloodline can be traced as being purely wizard exist; the blood of Muggles (non-magical people) are unwanted in his eyes.

He has targeted you and your teammates due to the coincidence of your bitbeasts to an ancient Chinese legend: the Ssu Ling. I do not know what he intends to do if he were to gain the power of those in the legend but I assume that the results would be catastrophic for the wizarding world.

I know that this is a lot of information to take in, but I do hope that we will be able to have a longer second meeting so that I may answer what questions you have.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot 

Kai turned the piece of paper. _Still_ no return address or how to contact him. It was helpful in some ways (it went in to more detail than when they had talked) and not in others (the reason why he had read it in the first place: how to contact him back).

Still mulling it over, Kai changed out of his pyjamas. He had barely finished when Marinka decided that his trouser leg was a better plaything than the other toys. He sat down next to her and pried her purring mouth from the material.

Marinka was a cat, and cats were portrayed as being witches' familiars, weren't they? Kai stared at her as she lightly bit his index finger. He had no idea what he was thinking – Marinka wouldn't be able to carry a letter, and to travel all the way to _Scotland_? There was a reason why an owl had been sent. And he still didn't have a return address anyway.

With a sigh, Kai stood up and made the way to the bedroom door, stepping over Marinka wherever she went. Maybe having breakfast would help him think.

* * *

The planning of the outline didn't go completely as planned. I got about to the seventeenth chapter before I had to stop. That was because I wasn't sure how those particular chapters were going to go and the only way I was gonna, was to go write them. :3 But I have the beginnings of a plan at least. 

XD I think I've been writing too many essay past papers because writing Dumbledore's letters were too easy.

Yeah, there's a little contradiction in the second Dumbledore letter but that's because it was before he had met with Kai. (snort) I wasn't planning on actually writing out what Dumbledore had said in his first letter. Not to mention, I don't have PS on me so I don't know if the titles under the signature are all right. The letter was going to be longer but it felt a bit weird going 'Yes, you're being targeted by an insane man. But this isn't all of the wizarding world because at the back of 'The Leaky Cauldron' there's the wizarding High Street! But you shouldn't go there because it's dangerous at the moment.' Telling someone about something and then saying that they shouldn't go kinda defeats the purpose.

:) Hope you have a good day today.


End file.
